A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 28 - Catelyn V
Catelyn V ist das achtundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully und Ser Rodrik Cassel kehren im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg ein, um sich vor dem schlechten Wetter zu schützen. Wenig später treffen zufällig Tyrion Lennister und seine Begleiter im Gasthaus ein. Tyrion erkennt Catelyn, die gehofft hatte, unbekannt zu bleiben. In die Ecke gedrängt, entschließt sich Catelyn, die anwesenden Männer zu überzeugen, Tyrion im Namen von Haus Stark und Haus Tully festzunehmen, damit ihm in Winterfell Gericht gehalten werden kann. Synopsis Catelyn und Ser Rodrik kehren im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg ein Catelyn Tully und Ser Rodrik Cassel befinden sich auf dem Königsweg auf der Rückreise nach Winterfell. Es regnet und Rodrik empfiehlt Lady Catelyn, sich ihre Kapuze überzuziehen, aber sie genießt den warmen Regen des Südens, weil er sie an ihre Kindheit in Schnellwasser erinnert. Dort hatte sie eine schöne Zeit zusammen mit ihrer Schwester Lysa Tully, ihrem Bruder Edmure Tully und Petyr Baelish, der damals ein Mündel von Haus Tully war. Im Norden war der Regen viel kälter, manchmal verwandelte er sich über nacht zu Eis, und es kam vor, dass er die Ernte verdarb. Rodrik meint, am Abend müssten sie ein Feuer machen, und warm essen sollten sie auch noch einmal. Catelyn sagt ihm, dass das Gasthaus am Kreuzweg nicht weit weg sei. Sie erinnert sich daran, weil sie als Kind dort oft mit ihrem Vater Lord Hoster Tully übernachtet hatte. Sie erinnert sich noch an die Wirtin, eine dicke Frau namens Masha Heddel, die immer sehr freundlich zu den Kindern war, deren Zähne aber gruselig aussahen, weil sie immer Bitterblatt kaute. Ser Rodrik erinnert Catelyn daran, dass sie nicht erkannt werden sollten und empfiehlt, statt dem Gasthaus einen Unterstand aufzusuchen. In diesem Moment hören sie Pferde vor sich auf dem Weg. Sie entdecken eine Kolonne Soldaten, die gerade einen Bach durchquert. Als sie näherkommen, erkennt Catelyn das Banner von Haus Mallister von Seegart. Sogar Lord Jason Mallister selbst reitet mit seinem Sohn Patrek mit der Gruppe mit. Obwohl Catelyn ihre Kapuze nicht aufhat, wird sie nicht erkannt. Die Mallisters reiten zum Turnier der Hand. Catelyn beschließt, dass es keine Gefahr darstellt, im Gasthaus einzukehren, wenn selbst ein Vasall ihres Vaters sie nicht erkennt. Im Gasthaus treffen sie Masha Heddel, die ihnen nur einen flüchtigen Blick schenkt und zwei Zimmer direkt unter dem Dach anbieten kann, weil es die letzten beiden freien sind. Nachdem sie in trockene Kleider geschlüpft ist, betrachtet sie vom Fenster aus nachdenklich die große Kreuzung. Im Westen liegt Schnellwasser, leicht erreichbar über die Straße, und Catelyn würde gerne den Rat ihres Vaters hören und ihn vielleicht sogar warnen, denn Schnellwasser lag um einiges näher an Königsmund und vor allem nahe an Casterlystein, dem Sitz von Haus Lennister. Allerdings war ihr Vater seit zwei Jahren bettlägrig und sie wollte ihn nicht unnötig belasten. Im Osten führt die Bergstraße durch die wilden Mondberge ins Grüne Tal von Arryn und auf die Finger. Dort lag auch Hohenehr, wo ihre Schwester Lysa lebte. Außerdem bot sich ihr dort die Chance, weitere Antworten zu finden, denn Lysa Tully war die Witwe von Jon Arryn, und sie hatte sie in ihrem Brief bereits vor den Lennisters gewarnt. Falls es zum Krieg kommen sollte, bräuchten die Starks die Hilfe vom Grünen Tal. Allerdings findet Catelyn die Bergstraße insgesamt zu gefährlich, Schattenkatzen und Bergstämme bedrohen die steinigen und einsamen Pfade hoch nach Hohenehr. Sie beschließt, dass es das Beste sei, nach Winterfell zu ihren Söhnen zurückzukehren. Wenn sie an der Eng vorbei sind, kann sie sich an die Vasallen von Haus Stark wenden und Begleitschutz einfordern sowie Reiter zu Robb schicken, damit ihnen Wachen entgegenkommen. Catelyn denkt über die Flusslande nach: das Land ist aufgeblüht in dem langen Sommer, der hinter ihnen liegt, am Königsweg entlang des Grüner Arms des Tridents gibt es viele florierende Dörfer, stabile Fluchtburgen und sichere Festungen der Hohen Lords. Sie denkt über die Vasallen ihres Vaters nach: Haus Schwarzhain und Haus Bracken, Lady Whent von Harrenhal und Lord Frey. Sie fragt sich, was passieren würde, wenn es tatsächlich zu einem Krieg käme, und ob alle Vasallen dem Ruf ihres Vaters folgen würden, denn es gab auch einige Häuser, die in Roberts Rebellion und insbesondere bei der Schlacht am Trident auf der Seite von Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen königstreu gekämpft hatten: Haus Darry, Haus Ryger, Haus Muton, und Walder Frey war erst gegen Ende der Schlacht am Trident mit seiner Armee erschienen und es war bis zuletzt unklar, auf wessen Seite er stand. Hoster Tully nannte ihn seither nur noch den Späten Lord Frey. Catelyn kommt zu dem Schluss, dass ein Krieg unter allen Umständen vermieden werden muss. Sie nehmen das Abendessen ein und lernen Marillion kennen Ser Rodrik erscheint, als die Glocke des Gasthauses zum Abendessen läutet. Catelyn schlägt vor, dass sie sich als Vater und Tochter ausgeben, was Ser Rodrik schwer fällt. Sie betreten den langen und zugigen Schankraum des Gasthauses, der prall gefüllt ist mit den unterschiedlichsten Menschen aus der Gegend am Kreuzweg. Allerdings bemerkt Catelyn auch einige Soldaten, was ihr nicht gefällt: dort sitzen drei Soldaten von Haus Bracken und es gibt eine Gruppe von 20 Soldaten aus dem Haus Frey, aber Catelyn erkennt, dass sie allesamt zu jung sind, um sie zu erkennen. Ser Rodrik weist ihr einen Platz neben der Küche zu, ihnen gegenüber sitzt ein junger Sänger mit einer Holzharfe. Er stellt sich als Marillion vor. Er fragt sie zunächst aus, woher sie kämen und wohin sie wollen, erzählt dann aber lieber seine eigene Geschichte, nämlich dass er wegen des Turniers der Hand nach Königsmund wolle. Der Sänger ist enttäuscht, dass Catelyn ihn nicht kennt. Er fragt Ser Rodrik, wer der beste Sänger sei, den er kenne, und der sagt sofort, dass das Alia von Braavos sei. Marillion versucht, ihnen einen Silberhirschen abzuknüpfen, doch die beiden gehen nicht darauf ein. Ser Rodrik, der nicht verstehen kann, wie ein gesunder Junge eine Harfe einem Schwert vorziehen kann, zeigt Marillion offen seine Abneigung. Catelyn versucht unterdessen, Neuigkeiten aus Schnellwasser zu erfahren. Marillion behauptet, besonders gut mit Catelyns Bruder Edmure Tully befreundet zu sein, was sie amüsiert, denn sie weiß, dass er alle Sänger hasst. Als sie nach Winterfell fragt, sagt Marillion, dass er nie dort gewesen sei, weil die Starks keinen Sinn für Musik, sondern nur für Wolfsgeheul hätten. Tyrion erscheint im Gasthaus Plötzlich geht die Tür des Gasthauses auf und jemand ruft nach einem Jungen, der sich um die Pferde von Tyrion Lennister kümmern soll, außerdem benötigt der Lord selbst ein Zimmer und ein Bad. Ser Rodrik flucht, aber Catelyn verhindert weitere Gefühlsausbrüche. Vier Leute betreten den Raum: Tyrion wird begleitet von seinen Dienern Morrec und Jyck, außerdem ist Yoren bei ihnen, eine Wanderkrähe der Nachtwache. Masha Heedle entschuldigt sich vielmals, muss aber bekennen, dass sie kein freies Zimmer mehr hat. Tyrion sagt, er brauche nur ein kleines Zimmer und schnippst einen Golddrachen in die Luft. Ein fahrender Ritter nimmt das Angebot an und bietet Tyrion seinen Raum für das Goldstück an. Tyrion ordert Geflügel für sich und die doppelte Portion des gewöhnlichen Mahls für seine Diener. Er bietet Yoren an, mit ihm zu essen. Catelyn ist froh, dass sich Tyrion am anderen Ende des Raums aufzuhalten scheint, doch da springt Marillion auf und bietet ihm an, für ihn über den großen Sieg seines Vaters bei Königsmund zu singen. Tyrion erklärt, dass ihm so ein Lied mit Sicherheit das Essen verderben werde. Er will sich schon von Marillion abwenden, doch im letzten Augenblick sieht und erkennt er Catelyn Tully. Nach einem Moment der Ungläubigkeit begrüßt er Catelyn mit "Lady Stark" und sagt, dass er es schade gefunden hat, sie nicht auf seiner Rückreise in Winterfell getroffen zu haben. Alle im Gasthaus schauen erstaunt auf Catelyn, die sich langsam erhebt. Catelyn entscheidet sich kurzentschlossen, einen riskanten Zug zu vollziehen: sie fragt einen Mann in einer Ecke, der die Abzeichen von Haus Whent trägt, ob seine Lehnsherrin noch dem Haus Tully treu dient, dann fragt sie auch die drei Männer am Kamin und die Gruppe von 20 Männern aus dem Haus Frey, ob man auf ihre Loyalität zählen könne. Alle antworten höflich, aber verhalten, weil sie nicht wissen, was jetzt kommt - genauso wie Tyrion, der amüsiert fragt, was das alles soll. Catelyn erklärt mit lauter Stimme, dass Tyrion ein Mordkomplott gegen ihren Sohn geschmiedet hätte, als er Gast in Winterfell war, und fordert die anwesenden Soldaten auf, ihr zu helfen, ihn im Namen König Roberts gefangenzunehmen, damit über ihn Gericht gehalten werden kann, nachdem er in den Norden gebracht worden ist. Ein Dutzend Schwerter werden gezogen und Tyrion schaut verdutzt seiner Gefangennahme entgegen, während Catelyn nicht sagen kann, was von beidem sie mehr befriedigt. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 28